


What Goes Down in the Internet (Hiatus)

by Candle_Light



Category: Anthropomorphic - Fandom, Internet & Social Media (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/F, F/M, Internet, M/M, Multi, Romance, Shenanigans, Slice of Life, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candle_Light/pseuds/Candle_Light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if a bunch of well-known social media sites came together, and lived with each other? Well, let's find out!<br/>I bring to you, 'What Goes Down in the Internet', a slice-of-life series about anthropomorphic browsers, social media, and music sites, and their shenanigans.<br/>They all live in a building called 'The Internet', and try their best to get along. (Sometimes.)<br/>From bad WiFi, to ownership problems, to power outages, they will have to stay strong and united through hardship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I have NO ideas. (My desperate plea for help.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations.

Okay, Readers, I'll give you some enlightenment. The reason why I am having trouble making new chapters, is because I have no ideas. Maybe I am going the wrong way, or something, but for some reason, I just can't write. It's incredibly difficult. So, my request to you, if you have any ideas at all, please write them down in the comments! I'd be very grateful.

My school closed a few weeks ago, so my family and I are struggling to get back on track. Yay, home school. Anyway, I just got back from my trip (And will write about le trip in another work soon.) So that's what's been going on. I am also really tired, and cannot write for several days. At least, working on chapters of this story.  
Should I write about politics and the site's reactions? Or, cover the topic of Hillary and Trump? (such a joke it's hardly considered politics.) Maybe YouTube and his drama? A death battle of Wikipedia V.S. Anons? (But, we all know that Anons will win.)

Anyway, so i think i just need something to get the ball rolling. Well, thank you very much for reading, and I am so sorry about the inconvenience. But I am almost guaranteed I will continue the story, since I have something big planned for it. I guess you could say I need a little filler before getting to it. So you guys can get to know the characters, first. I guess that's going to be that for now. Thanks for reading! And, see you at the next chapter! (Hopefully... Heh heh...) No, seriously. I am really excited for the story. -Author


	2. Chapter One- Introduction (Part One)

**Chapter One- Introduction**

Summary- The characters introduce themselves!

 

**Google-**

**(Google is the boss, most of the time, and is very intelligent. You would most often see him working, being annoyed by Bing, or chilling out with Chrome and Yahoo. He calls himself the 'Father Figure'.)**

"Oh, hello there. My name is Google, nice to meet you. Well, first things first. I am the most widely known among all the other sites, and I could say, *ahem*, by far, I am the smartest. I am the undeclared 'father' of the family, when it comes to keeping everyone in order." [ **Bing:**   **HE DOES A VERY BAD JOB AT IT!** ] "Shut up, Bing! I am talking here! That's Bing, and, I don't really like him. He's REALLY annoying. Anyway, I do things like paying the bills, managing the costs and taxes, and things like that. I guess you could say I am a workaholic sometimes. I do have spare time once in a while, and when I have it, I like to hang out with Chrome and Yahoo. Well, that'll be all!"

**Bing-**

**(Bing loves to annoy the browsers, and enjoys paying taxes. He may act like the little-kid type, but if anyone harms the things he cares for, he will turn into a force to be reckoned with. Since Fanfiction.Net is also annoying to the other sites, they get along.)**

"Hey! My name's Bing, and let's get down to business. I like to annoy Google, Chrome, and Yahoo (Especially when they're working) and pull pranks once in a while. I sometimes help with Google's taxes, because, honestly, I'm good at it. Plus, that guy can't take it on all by himself, right? Anyway, I hate when sites like Tumblr, Facebook, Instagram, or Snapchat bombard me with memes and whatnot. Also, my favorite place to hang out it the coffee shop. Say... Maybe I'll swing by today.. And I think Fanfic will be there..." 

**Wikipedia-**

**(Wikipedia is hard working, and hates to be proven wrong. She strives to be like Google, and pushes herself everyday to up her intellect. IQ aside, she likes to hang out with Urban Dictionary. Wiki hates Anons.)**

"Hi, the name's Wikipedia, but you can call me Wiki. A lot of people think I'm a know-it-all, but that's not true. In fact, now that I think about it, lots of people have been uploading false information on my pages lately. CURSE YOU, ANONS!" *Pushes up glasses nervously* "Sorry, got a little away from myself there. So, if you haven't noticed, I hate false information, and try my best to look for the facts. Despite all this, I do enjoy hanging out with Urban Dictionary, even though we.... *coughs* are quite opposites. Well, If you all have any questions, I will try my best to give you TRUE facts."

**We Heart It-**

**(We Heart It is a shy, quiet guy who simply wants to spread love and inspiration to his fellow peers. He is often teased and pushed around for this, but is too shy to talk about it. Heart adores Twitter, but, he is really insecure about himself, so he has a hard time telling her. **He is also good friends with Twitch.** )**

"Oh! Uh, hello! My name's We Heart It, but you may call me Heart. I love inspirational quotes, origami, and cute things. Hey, speaking of cute things...." *Blushes* "I think T-Twitter's really.. Cute... And beautiful, a-and..." *Author raises hand to stop him.* "O-oh! Right. S-sorry.. So, I have a  _minor_ crush on Twitter... No biggie... Anyway, I dislike loud and obnoxious things, and family meetings. I'm telling you... The tension, you know? I also strongly dislike it when people push me around. I don't know how to tell them to stop... I also like to have coffee with Twitch...  Well, I think we were supposed to have one right now! Well, I b-better get going. Uh, bye!" *Waves*

**Chrome-**

**(Chrome is Google's adopted brother. He is constantly getting compared to his brother, and he hates it. But other than that, he's cool with Google. Chrome likes to hang out with Internet Explorer, and carries feelings for him. He doesn't know if IE is gay, so refuses to tell him.)**

"Hey, there! I'm Chrome, nice to meet 'cha! Hold on, if you were looking for Google, he's the other way." *Points to self* "Oh, you wanted to talk to  _me_? Okay, that's cool. As you may have noticed, I get compared to my brother a LOT, and I hate it. But, enough with that, I'll talk a little about myself. I'm very outgoing and energetic, and sound like I've drunk two or three energy drinks, according to my friend, Internet Explorer." *Sighs* "Oh, IE. I love to hang out with him. Not just that, I LOVE him. I mean, I think so. Is lying awake late every night thinking about him, and wanting to hold him in my arms, and wanting to just kiss him everyday.. And just wanting to listen to his long rambles about useless stuff like lagging... 'love'? Well, I should go. See ya!" *Continues mumbling about IE off set*

**Internet Explorer-**

**(Internet Explorer is a really organized guy, but looses it when he lags. IE will usually keep his feelings on the down low, but when it comes to bugs, problems, lagging and such, he will go on and on. He has many acquaintances, but only Chrome has stuck by his side when he's feeling down.)**

*IE is absorbed in his work. "Right... There we go.. Oh!" *Sets down papers.* "I didn't see you there. My apologies. Well, my name is Internet Explorer, but I am more commonly referred to as IE. I was just organizing my folders, and work stuff in general. Speaking of which, I am a perfectionist, so it's natural for me to keep everything in order. I like to meet up with Chrome frequently, and rant about different topics with him. To be honest, I think Chrome's adorable. He's so supportive, and understands my struggles. I couldn't have chosen a better friend. But, sometimes, I get these insatiable sensations and fantasies where he and I are... Together.. and I just want to cuddle up with him and stare into his eyes, and... O-oh! L-look at the time, I should be going now. B-bye!" *IE runs nervously off set.* 

**Instagram-**

**(Instagram, just like Snapchat, has to capture every moment of her day, until it starts getting annoying. IG is very outgoing, bubbly, and friendly, and wants to make many friends. She looks up to Facebook, and treats Snapchat like a sister.)**

*Scrolling through phone, and double-tapping* "Hm... Good.. beautiful!" *Leans to camera* "Oh my gosh. Did you see Snappy's newest story? It's so trendy! Oh- Hi there! My name is Instagram, but you can call me 'IG'. But, sometimes Bing is annoying and calls me 'Grammy'. Ugh. I hate that name. Anyway, Hold on a sec." *Looks back at phone, and clicks on Facebook's app* "BTW, Facebook is poppin' right now! He is so amazing, you know? And... Oops. I kinda rambled on for a little there. Well then, so, as you might have noticed, I like browsing on the media's apps and check on their updates. I'd call myself a 'Social Butterfly' if anything. Hey, Facebook updated his status again! Oh, I really look up to Facebook, kinda like a role-model or big brother. I mean, who wouldn't? Then, there's Snapchat. She is so cute, and knows how to make me smile. I think of her like my little sister! But... She gets kinda annoying... Oh, wait! There's FB and Snappy over there! TTYL!" *Runs off set*

**Snapchat-**

**(Snapchat is a stubborn sister-type girl, but is really easygoing once you get to know her. She likes to mess around with the other sites, with Instagram and Facebook by her side. SC is protective of Instagram, and dislikes Facebook, but still teams up with him when pulling shenanigans.)**

"Alright, let's make this quick. Bing's teaching us a lesson on pranks in fifteen minutes, and I'm not gonna be late! Anyway, the name's Snapchat, but people call me 'SC'. Oh, and don't even think about calling me 'Snappy'!" *Mutters* "Only Insta can call me that... Well then! So, Insta's kinda like my best friend, and my sister. I love her to bits, which is why I try my best to keep her away from that shady guy Facebook. Gosh, she always insists on all of us 'getting along', and all... I don't know. I just don't like him. I think he's the next one to go, like MySpace did... Oh look, there's Insta. See ya!" *Joins Instagram*

**Facebook-**

**(Facebook is a calm, collected site who's been around for a while. He likes to observe Snapchat and Instagram's antics when it comes to chilling out with the two. He can't stand Bing, just like many others. FB enjoys taking coffee breaks, despite liking to do work. He gets along well with Google, and hates MySpace more than anything.)**

"Oh, hey there! I'm Facebook, nice to see you! I was drinking some coffee while I'm on break. I have some time for this 'interview' thing, so I'll go ahead and get started." *Sets coffee mug on table* "Okay, so I like to pull shenanigans with Snapchat and Instagram, but I mostly join them to keep them out of trouble. (Deep trouble, I mean.) I prefer to work in more quiet areas, because I can't concentrate when it's busy and loud. Google and I get along, due to our love for work. I wouldn't mind getting in a more 'personal' relationship with him.... And, don't even mention that MySpace guy. Ugh. I hate him so much... Say, is that Snappy and IG over there? I'll go join them." *Picks up coffee, then walks over to Snapchat and Instagram.*

**Urban Dictionary-**

**(Urban Dictionary is the perfect person to go to, if you want to fill your brain with strange memes and crap from the internet. UB likes Wikipedia very much, and is constantly fascinated by her wide** **knowledge. UB wouldn't hesitate to put his life on the line for Wiki any time, despite his silly seriousness. UB likes pranking others with false facts.)**

"Hey, what's with the camera? Ooh... Shiny! Okay, I should start telling you and the readers about me, right?" *Author nods.* "'Kay. Well, for one thing, I can make a sexual innuendo out of ANYTHING!"  **[Wiki: Uh, Urban? THAT'S NOT SOMETHING TO BE PROUD OF!]** "Of course it is. Anyway, so I sometimes lose my break for making the wrong joke at the wrong time at work, heh heh... Sometimes my words don't always go through my filter first... Okay, enough of that. I, to be honest, really like Wiki. She is so... So SMART! And full of TRUE facts! Ah, something I'm not filled with at all... But I serve a different purpose, to be a guide for the meme-impaired, to be a light of all silliness and seriousness when someone is lost, and needs to know the origin of a term or slang!" *Pounds fist to chest* "Wiki is for the dumb to get smart, and I'm for the smart to get dumb! (Or the dumb to get dumber, whichever you prefer.) Hey, Wiki! I pulled it off! I was serious for a second!" *Runs off to find Wiki.*

**YouTube-**

**(YouTube is a cool, outgoing kind of guy, who pleasures in skateboarding and listening to music. He feels a strong attraction to Tumblr, and is good friends with Twitch. He never backs down from a challenge, and constantly tries to prove to Google that he can handle taking over a role in managing, but failing.)**

"What's up, guys? This is your boy, YouTube, and I'm back with another- Wait. This is my introduction. Well, then! My hobbies are gaming, role playing, listening to music, and all that stuff. I also love to skateboard, and my favorite piece of clothing is my red beanie! Seriously, I wear it all the time. I almost never take it off! It was a gift from my best friend Twitch. Speaking of ol' Twitchie, he and I are pretty cool with each other, we hang out all the time. Then, there's Tumblr... She's so pretty, and just so adorable! Heh heh, sometimes Facebook teases me about my crush, meanwhile, I think Twitchie respects my feelings, and doesn't do that. In fact, he doesn't say anything at all about the matter! I'm glad to have such a good friend! So, I guess that's it for now, see ya! YouTube OUT!"

**Twitch-**

**(Twitch is like a more calm version of YouTube. Just a little. He loves livestreaming, and doesn’t care what others think. Twitch has strong feelings about YouTube, but he refrains from talking about them. He doesn’t like Tumblr. He also isn’t comfortable about having people too close to him. Sometimes hangs with We Heart It.)** “Oh, hey there. My name is Twitch, but YouTube calls me ‘Twitchie’. I think that’s a cute nickname, and I think it’s cute because he gave me a nickname. Sometimes I think about what would happen if everyone in the Internet would do a livestream all together. Actually, that WOULD be very cool! I should make a mental note. Okay, back to the intro. Well, I like to play video games, and I have a strong interest in woodcarving. Ugh, and to be honest, I don’t really like Tumblr. She… Is annoying. Hey, I think Heart and I were supposed to meet up at the Starbucks next door. I should be going now, peace!”

**MySpace-**

**(MySpace is dead, and lives on as a ghost, but nobody is aware of his presence. He constantly watches, and tries to make contact with the real world, but fails. MySpace doesn't like many characters, and never really got along with any of the other sites. This led to many pranks being pulled on him. Nobody missed him until he died. Scratch that, they still don't really miss him. What a guy. Either that, or everyone's just rude. For a strange reason, Common Sense can see him, and talk to him.)**

*Taps mic* "H-hey, is this thing on? I hope so. Author, you aren't playing a prank on me, asking a GHOST for an interview!" *Author shakes head* "Okay- wait. How- how can you see me? And hear me?" *Shrugs* [Translation:  **Author knows all.** ] "O... Okay... Well then, I just wasted half my time, thanks to YOU. Alright, I am MySpace, and I am dead. But the awesome thing is, that I am a ghost. However, being a ghost isn't as exciting as you would think. I just float around, with everyone unaware of my presence. It's kind if a bummer, if you know what I mean. But, it is funny to watch their daily antics. Well, nobody notices me, except... Common Sense... I-I don't need an excuse to leave this stupid interview." *Fades away*

**Tumblr-**

**(Let's just get to the point. Tumblr is a massive troll sometimes. Also likes making strange and random comments, and tends to be really insensitive. Tumblr doesn't have a filter for her mouth, and sometimes makes offensive statements without realizing it. Is unaware of YouTube or Twitch's feelings.)**

"Okay, let's just get this over with. There's a Trump rally coming up soon, and I don't want to miss it! I just wanna laugh at his hair, is pretty much it. Hey, do I smell Hot Pockets? I love those! Wait, why am I called in today? Oh, right, introduction. So, uh, what's up?..... Okay, am I almost done? Wait! Alright, about YouTube.. I think he's pretty cool, but really loud. And what goes for Twitch... Meh, I don't think he really likes me. And I'm cool with that. Well, I have to go. See ya!”

**Common Sense Media-**

**(Common Sense Media wants the best for everyone, and this sometimes clouds the view of herself. She gets flustered when someone asks what she wants, and usually responds with "I don't care. What do you want?". Common Sense often brings up the simplicity of a plan, if things get too confused. She is very generous and caring. **Common Sense has developed feelings for MySpace.** )**

*Waves* "Oh, hey! My name is Common Sense Media, but you can call me whatever you want. People usually call me by my nickname, 'Common Sense'. Anyway, what do  _you_ want to talk about?" **[** **Author: *Slaps forehead*]** "Oh! So, this is about me? Well... Uh... U-um... I had a script, didn't I? Um... D-darn it. I.. I kinda lose it when I'm asked to talk about myself, about what I want. But! I shall keep it together this time!" *Coughs* "Well... I like talking to MySpace... I know about how nobody likes him... But, he's actually very adorable when you get to know him! Also... However, I need to get this out. Nobody takes me seriously sometimes! I mean, I just want the best for everyone... I... It's hard for them to understand.... Oh, I'm rambling... Uh, here! W-would you like a cookie?" *Gives you virtual cookie* "Oh, uh... Time's u-up! Gotta go, bye!*

**deviantArt-**

**(deviantArt is a very creative guy. However, he uses his creativity for different fetish trash. Furries, feet, vore, BDSM, you name it, he's got it. He likes to chill with Blogger sometimes, and introduces him to different fetishes. deviantArt's motto is, 'There is a fetish for everything'. He can be very outgoing at times, but frequently locks himself in his room. He goes to Urban Dictionary for inspiration.)**

*Stares at canvas.* "Hm... I have no inspiration... I should take a visit to Urban... Oh, the camera's on! Hi! Oh, is this my introduction? Okay, well, I'm deviantArt, and my motto is, 'There is a fetish for everything'! If you haven't noticed, I have a LOT of different fetishes. But, that's not the only thing I like! I also enjoy writing with Blogger, especially fanfiction. Blogger is warm and tender as far as feelings, and I think that's so ADORABLE! ...Heh heh, someday, I want him to make me feel warm and tender... with his tongue... Ahaha..."  **[Author is disgusted.]** "O-oh! Right... Well, what I like to do with Blogger, is introduce him to my 'fetish trash' as everyone calls it. I LOVE to watch his reactions! Anyway, we're almost out of time. One more thing, I usually go to Urban when I'm having an artist's block. Speaking of which... I have to go, see you later!"

**Twitter-**

**(Twitter is very easy to talk to, and never shares secrets. She is very loyal, and acts like a counselor to the other sites. She doesn't usually say too much at a time. She loves to hang out with We Heart It, and carries feelings for him.)**

"Heya! I'm Twitter, and.. I don't need a nickname, heh heh. Anyway, I like to be supportive of the other sites, and let them rant about their problems. I personally think We Heart It, my most frequent visitor, is very cute.. And fuzzy... And I would like a date with him... Oh, speaking of my job, I have to go, I have a meeting with Google. Goodbye!"

**Blogger-**

**(Blogger is very emotional, and open with his feelings. But how open? however, he doesn't tell deviantArt about his feelings for him. Blogger doesn't like drama with the sites, but writes about drama, since it's 'in a book'. He isn't very interested in many of deviantArt's fetishes, but likes the tentacle fetish.)**

*Blogger is typing away at the laptop.* "Ah! It must be time for my introduction! Hi! My name is Blogger! I, of course, like to blog, write literature, and do other things! Oh, and I can't forget about deviantArt. He sometimes can be... Heh heh... A little strange, sometimes. With all his fetish trash... But, I love him anyway. Actually, he introduced me to tentacles! I love tentacles, they fascinate me. But, that's not the only thing that fascinates me... Anyway, so, I have to finish up writing this post. I'll talk more later!"

**Yahoo-**

**(Yahoo is the second head of the house, and is very organized, much like Internet Explorer. Yahoo can come across as harsh sometimes, but really just wants to get things done. Gets along well with the other sites, but dislikes Bing. However, he hangs out with him at times. Is suspicious of Blogger.)**

"Right, on time, just like you proposed, cameraman. Now, I am Yahoo, the second-in-command. I help Google file paperwork sometimes, and try to restrain Bing from doing something crazy. Anyway, I am not on edge with almost any of the other sites, however, Blogger... He just seems, Oh, how do you put it... Sketchy. I don't trust him... Well then, now that I think about it, I do not desire a deeper relationship with any of my co-workers. In fact, I am not interested in even having a deeper relationship with anyone at all. I am not sure why. Well, it seems that our time is up, and so is my break. Good day, readers."

**Netflix-**

**(Netflix is calm and likes to chill. He'd rather stay in his room and watch shows and eat snack foods than interact with his fellow sites. Netflix is isolated, and likes it that way. He wears pajamas most of the time, and is often curled up in a blanket. He does shower quite often, despite his condition. He has an open mind, and can be a really deep thinker, if he tries.)**

*Is watching a drama* "Oh, gosh... Yikes, can't that girl just  _run_?! Geez- oh, hey. Why are you here? I suppose you would like to watch something with me? No? Right, my interview. Common Sense sent me the memo. Okay... Now, I'm supposed to give information regarding myself and my relationships? Hm, FYI, I don't have any. I prefer.. Not to get involved with people... Or the outside world. I'm content just staying here, in my room, where I'm safe from the cruelty of the 'real' world. Hey, if you want to binge-watch a series with me sometime, you're welcome to. As long as you don't talk. Well, you have other things to do. See you later."

**Fanfiction.Net-**

**(Fanfiction.Net is the most fangirly of them all. She won't stop talking about her fandoms, and gets angry if someone insults them.  She is really bubbly and outgoing, and never seem to shut up. Fanfiction.Net likes to hang out with other sites from time to time, but, since she's so annoying, Bing is the only person she would consistently. Everyone else tries to avoid her, and her grammar is terrible, along with her OCs.)**

"Oh, hey, guys!1! My name is Fanfiction.Net, but people just call me 'annoying'! Just kidding. Bing calls me Fanfic. So, like, what's this about? Oh, an INTERVIEW?! Does this mean i'll get recognized for my brilliant works?1! Speaking of which, i HAVE to show you my newest OC! Her name's Star-Chan, and she's the ultimate character! She can like, K.O. ANYONE AND ANYTHING, and is a angle/ reaper with sparkles in her robe! She has the power of life AND death, too. She is a persona of myself, since I'm SO like that. Now, what were we talking about! Oh, one more thing. Read my Fanfiction! And you BETTER like it! It took, like, SO long to make, and-" **[*Staff pushes Fanfiction.Net off screen*]**

**[Author's Note-**

**[Hey guys! That was pretty much the entire introduction to all the characters! I can't believe this took about two and a half weeks to make. Well, I'll be coming up with more shenanigans tomorrow, or the day after. Also, I will have this ask section in the comments, so you guys can send in questions for your desired site, and they will answer them! (This won't be the main focus on the story, though.) I guess it's a side project. Well, this is my first story on AO3! I had so much fun writing this. Soon,  I will also be writing Undertale One-Shots! So, I guess that's all I have to say. 'Till the next chapter!-]**

 

 

 


End file.
